When Fangirls Attack!
by DoubleTrouble1221
Summary: When Hiei is captured by fangirls, he must fight his way through the Desert of Disappearing Icecream, the Valley of Advertisments, the Hall of Phrases, and pirate llamas!


(Disclaimer: we own most everything here, but not anything from YYH)

(A/N: YAYNESS! Creator-Chaos and I, doubletrouble1221, wrote this! Just to  
let you know, we are both officially unsane (the step above insane)! Now,  
BEWARE OF THE FANGIRLS!)

'" means that both Chaos and Mayhem are saying it in unison.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

WHEN FANGIRLS ATTACK!!!

It was a silent night in the hotel. The winter winds- oh, who are we  
kidding, it was July! Anyways, Hiei was sleeping in hotel room number 13,  
but little did he know that two dark figures stole through the night to his  
balcony.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He. Is. Freaking. Hot," Chaos Corruption gaped through the  
balcony window.

"He is totally our Wavoo!" Mayhem Madness slyly whispered.

Chaos grabbed Mayhem and shadow-shifted them into the room. They gazed upon  
his sleeping form- oh the hotness! Little did he know that this night would  
change his life forever- in a most twisted way!

Because those two girls standing in his hotel room weren't normal girls-  
THEY WERE FANGIRLS!

Chaos and Mayhem each walked to a different side of his bed and, leaning  
close to his ears, yelled, '"HIYA, SMIRK-MASTER!'"

Hiei jolted straight up in his bed, eyes wide and staring. His mouth was  
open in shock. He turned to reach for his katana, but saw Chaos instead.

"Hi!"

"Ahh!" Hiei yelled and backed away. Unfortunately, away from Chaos wasn't  
safe either. Mayhem grabbed him from behind, but as always Hiei put up a  
fight. Kicking and screaming, the fangirls dragged him to the Unsane Portal  
Of Impending Doom!

"Corrupted Chaos!" Chaos yelled.

"Madness of Mayhem!" Mayhem shrieked.

Then the portal opened wider and they fell into oblivion.

No sooner did they disappear, the Gang ran into Hiei's room. " What the heck  
was that?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Perhaps we should look for him," Kurama said calmly.

"Nah, I'm going back to bed," Kuwabara said sleepily. Everyone else decided  
to search for Hiei in the morning if he didn't come back. Little did they  
know, they might never see Hiei again!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, through the Unsane Portal Of Impending Doom!---

Chaos and Mayhem were drooling over the frightened face of their captive.  
"Bakas, who are you and where the heck am I?" Hiei growled.

'"We're fangirls!'" they shouted.

"I'm Chaos!"

"And I'm Mayhem!"

'"And this is- our brand new, hardly used, totally original dimension of---  
Spoink Oink Foink Oink!'"

0o

Hiei stared at the grinning, crazed fangirls in terror. Not many people knew  
it, but Hiei was afraid of something- fangirls! "And," he asked shakily,  
"Why am I here? Shouldn't you have Kurama?"

"' No way!"' they shouted. "' Kurama is such a girl! Were your fangirls!'"

Hiei thought about his possibilities of escape. Mayhem was a wind youkai  
with blonde hair tied in a tight braid, and she had crystal blue eyes. Chaos  
was a vampiress, and had horns on the back part of the top of her head. Half  
her hair was black, the other half silver, and a silver lip ring laid on her  
lower lip between her fangs. Her eyes were all silver except for a sideways  
pupil. Both of them were 4'4", about an inch shorter than him. His chances  
for escape looked grim, especially when he saw that surrounding them were  
thousands of purple mutant hamsters with bazookas strapped on their backs!

"Dum dum duuuuuuum!"

"What was that?" Hiei asked, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, that's George," Mayhem replied.

"Our sound effects machine," Chaos added. She and Mayhem pointed to the far  
left, and as Hiei looked, a strange aqua-maroon machine waved.

"Come on," Chaos said, breaking from the trance she and Mayhem had gone into  
while looking at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei shouted, getting frustrated.

"We're taking you to our castle, Kerskiskerplunk!" Mayhem said happily.

"Dum dum duh dum, dum duh dum duh dum duh quack!" George sang.

Hiei didn't like the sound of that, and we don't just mean George.

Mayhem conjured up the winds and carried them all up to Kerskiskerplunk,  
their floating castle in the sky. What Hiei saw shocked him. A floating  
purple castle with yellow polka-dots!

Mayhem and Chaos both put their hands on the wall where the door should have  
been and said, '"Purple polka-dotted people eaters!'" The ground opened up  
like a mouth and they all fell to the lower floor of the castle.

'"This is your room!'" they said giggling. Hiei looked around in horror. It  
was pink!

"There are cameras in here to record your every move, just so you know,"  
Chaos warned with a smirk.

"And don't even think about running away," Mayhem added with a smile. "You  
don't want to see the ninja chickens when they're angry."

"Ninja…chickens?" Hiei asked in disbelief. Both fangirls nodded seriously.  
"Wow," Hiei stared at them blankly.

'"Well, we're going to leave you to plan out day together tomorrow!"' they  
both said. With one last dreamy glance at him, they closed the door.

Hiei could feel the pink walls staring at him- the pink, the pink, the pink!  
He moved to the center of the room to get away from the horrid pink walls.

He looked around for some means of escape, but there was none. I'll just  
have to make one, Hiei thought. He searched along the walls, looking for  
where they were weakest. Finally, he found a small hole in the wall,  
through which he could see a passageway. If I could just make this bigger, I  
could escape from those bakas.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Hiei hadn't  
managed to grab his katana. He tried to summon his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but was  
thrown back into the center of the room. Apparently he couldn't do that in  
this dimension.

Finally, Hiei just rammed into the wall. It broke through! He stood up and  
ran along the passageway, looking for a way to escape this place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Creator-Chaos: More yayness! Even more yayness if you review! (shoves Hiei  
into a closet)

Hiei: HELP! AAAHHHHHHH!


End file.
